Thou Shall Not
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Actually a young Carlos story. The shooting of a little girl during a gun fight between the Deuce Street Rollers and the TreSevens.


THOU SHALL NOT  
  
DISCLAIMER  
Familiar characters belong to USA and CBS. I got the idea from a scene of the Walker, Texas Ranger episode "Royal Heist" where Carlos is talking to Leon Ochoa about how he used to be in the Deuce Street Rollers and how a little girl died while they were protecting their "turf" from the Tre-Sevens. The "Thou shall not" lines belong to Gerard McMann and The Lost Boys. The lines are merely used for effect.  
  
Fourteen-year old Carlos Sandoval approached the steps of Eastside Junior High. He sighed. He really didn't want to go to school today.  
"Oye, Carlos!" Turning around, Carlos saw sixteen-year old Ricardo Alveraz, a member of the Deuce Street Rollers. "What are you doin' homes? Come on, forget this sissy school stuff," Ricardo urged. For a minute, Carlos hesitated. Should he? After all, his best friend, fourteen-year old Trent Malloy was always harping on him to follow the rules. But then again, Trent **had** been acting up a bit lately.  
"Come on, homes," Ricardo urged again.  
"All right," Carlos finally agreed. He took off after the older boy. _**Thou shall not fall**_. Ricardo opened his car door and let Carlos in. Then, he drove away. Minutes later, they were at their park. There were enthusiastic greetings when the other gang members saw Ricardo and Carlos.  
"Hey, you want a beer, Carlos?" a banger, fifteen-year old Juanito Valdez, questioned. Carlos shook his head.  
"My stepdad drinks," he responded.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Siento," Juanito apologized. One of the older boys turned up the radio, which was playing Spanish music. The Deuce Street Rollers laughed and talked. Just then, another group walked into the park.  
"Oye! The Tre-Sevens are gonna invade our turf one too many times!" one of the older boys shouted. Carlos turned around. The Tre-Sevens approached the Deuce Street Rollers.  
"Hey ese, what are you doin' here, huh? This is our turf," Ricardo told the leader.  
"Not for long Alveraz. Soon this entire neighborhood will be under the Tre-Sevens," was one of the boys' reply.  
"Over our dead bodys," Carlos retorted. The older boy laughed.  
"Big words for a pequeno muchacho," he taunted. Carlos began to lunge, but Juanito held him back.  
"Calmate, Carlos. That's what he wants," he stated. Carlos continued to glare.  
"We'll take care of this later today," promised Ricardo.  
"See you then," the other boy said. With that, the Tre-Sevens walked away. After school hours, Carlos arrived home and put his books on the table.  
"Hola, Carlitos," his mother greeted.  
"Hola, Mami," Carlos responded.  
"How was school?" Mrs. Sandoval questioned.  
"Fine," answered Carlos. "Um, I was going to go to Trent's house to study. Is that okay?"  
"Of course," answered Mrs. Sandoval.  
"Gracias," Carlos acknowledged. He headed back out the door. _**Thou shall not lie**_. At their park, Ricardo, Juanito, and the other Rollers were waiting impatiently, unmindful of the other civilians.  
"He's not gonna show," a member stated.  
"He'll show," Ricardo assured. As if to prove his point, Carlos immediately came into view.  
"Hey, am I too late?" he questioned.  
"You're just in time, little man," Ricardo told him.  
"Good. I want to help protect our turf," Carlos declared.  
"You're gonna need this," Juanito stated, pulling out a gun.  
"Si, peel some caps into the Tre-Sevens," Carlos approved, taking the offered piece. They didn't have to wait long. It was only a few seconds after this that the Tre-Sevens arrived.  
"It's time to settle this, Sanchez," Ricardo proclaimed.  
"For once we agree on something, Alveraz," Cyco Sanchez said.  
"This park is our turf. It's time for you to leave," Ricardo continued.  
"I don't think so," Cyco disagreed. With that, he pulled out a gun. Every other gang member followed suit. Everybody else screamed and ducked for cover. For a moment, all you could hear was a **RAT-A-TAT-TAT**! Carlos pulled the trigger of his gun and watched in satisfaction as a member of the Tre-Sevens fell to the ground with a bullet in his chest. There was more firing. Carlos boldly walked up to the Tre-Sevens, releasing more and more bullets. All of a sudden, he heard the scream of a little girl. He followed the direction of where his last bullet had gone. To his horror, a seven-year old girl lay on the ground.  
"NO!" he shouted and ran to her. He cradled her in his arms. She gave a labored breath. Then, she closed her eyes.  
"What have I done?" he whispered. _**Thou shall not kill.**_ He rocked her gently. "What have I done?" he asked again. _**Thou shall not kill**_. After several minutes, he looked up. Many members of the Tre-Sevens and Deuce Street Rollers were either bleeding or dead. The survivors were still shooting. Then, all was clear. The gangs had left. And Carlos just held the girl in his arms. _**Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not kill.**_  
  
THE END 


End file.
